


"P" is for Patronizing

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Face-Sitting, Feral Behavior, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzzle Kink, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Bloodhound was an anomaly amongst alphas, they absolutely loath the idea of a mate, and even more so of an omega by their side.Little bit of a shame that Elliott isn't going to take their threats seriously when their in a collar all chained up(ABO apex fic, It's dark and not made for people who aren't comfortable with what I have in the tags)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	"P" is for Patronizing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those bitches I appreciate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+bitches+I+appreciate).



> MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE  
> I do not condone these actions (Obviously) and would also like to go on record by stating that I think that personally  
> In my 100% legit opinion  
> Gordon Ramsay from Master chef would accept ass as a dish because he's a man of culture.  
> Thank you reading this useless note and enjoy the fic  
> (P.S. shout out to the homie who read this and was like "I'll help edit this, it needs some polishing" Sorry you had to read something so bland like flour, I promise it'll evolve but maybe backwards)

Bloodhound was an anomaly in the games, a masked figure, a fearsome opponent shrouded in mystery. One thing was obvious to the press - the Bloodhound was an alpha. Their stance, the way they held themself, all screamed of an apex alpha, making someone like Hound very desirable. They were extremely popular, especially within the omega community, that they even had devoted fans trying to find out more of the alpha who was hiding behind the mask. Bloodhound ,according to these fans, was much older than one would expect, well within the age of having a mate and children, but they didn’t appear to even have any children, or a mate to return to. Due to this, a sudden increase of rumors began around their love life. One rumor stated that Bloodhound was actually just a beta in disguise, afraid to show their face due to fear of being exposed, another was that they only fucked betas instead of finding a proper mate. This theory was quick to be dismissed because of the absurdity - if Hound was an alpha, how could they stand to know they were with someone second rate? All the rumors that made their way to the alpha’s ears made them shake their head in disgust.  
So many people were investigating their past, and the only thing they could seem to get right was that they didn’t have an omega. Not because they couldn’t find someone - Hound was just baffled at how easily these omegas would spread their legs for them. In fact Hound found it down right embarrassing how many omegas had tried their hand at making them fall into a rut with their heats. Hound remembered that woman who had tried to touch them, her disgusting scent reaching their nose, making them gag. The scent smelt stale to them, like a cheap perfume that served only to make ones eyes water. Bloodhound had been quick in pushing her away, growling that if she tried that again they would be taking her throat out. It was hard to walk away - she desperately tried to cling to them, pressing her body against them in an attempt to seduce them. They had been quick in kicking the woman at this point, becoming more and more angry at her persistence. They knew they had a temper especially towards whiny or clingy omegas, in fact they had accidentally on more than one occasion ripped the throat of some after they had pestered them. It wasn’t their fault they found omegas insufferable, not to mention they were far too old to be dealing with this. They shouldn’t be forced to get a mate, and yet somehow these annoying people always found a way into their lives, especially those...Dating services, as they nicely put it.  
They’ve been approached by many organizations that specialized in finding an alpha their perfect match. But many people, including Bloodhound, knew that these services were simply a cover up for trafficking omegas. If an alpha so chooses, they would visit the operation headquarters and simply browse around for an omega they deemed “worthy”. Many omegas were kidnapped and turned into mindless little sex toys, something Hound found absolutely disgusting and humiliating. When Hound had been sent one they had been quick in snapping the poor omegas neck, finding no pleasure in putting down such a sad creature. These sort of organizations made Hound‘s anger rear its ugly head whenever they offered their services to them- the one at their door today was no different. It was a man who had knocked nervously at their door, clearly a beta judging by the lack of scent.  
“You see Bloodhound, my company just believes it would be a shame if someone of your stature, status, and skills didn’t have a bloodline to continue such a great legacy-“ Allfather save them, as if they hadn’t heard that line a million times. Hound rolled their eyes at the man’s speech, itching to close the door in order to prep their skills for the next game. “-so you must understand just how much we would love to offer our services to you!” Hound looked at the beta, their gaze caused him to look off to the side nervously and cough.  
“What did you say your name was? Ramirez?” The beta nodded. “Mr. Ramirez, I don’t need your services-“  
“But-“  
“No, turn around and leave.” they said the last part with so much venom that the man seemed to shrink right before them. Allfather, they loved doing that. The beta turned away from Hound, murmuring something that they couldn’t quite hear.  
“What was that? Speak up!” Hound barked. They hated for their time to be wasted, especially by someone who clearly didn’t care for it.  
“I was just saying-” the man said as Hound felt something prick their neck, realizing too late someone behind them stabbed a needle into them. “Our services also work to bring the perfect alpha to an omega, and you, Bloodhound, have been a hot pick for the longest time.” Hound could feel their body boiling as it fought to stay awake. Whatever that had been injected was working fast against them. Anger grew in Hound as they lunged for the smug faced beta, feeling themselves being held back by the person who had sedated them. Hound’s attention was taken by the fool, tackling the culprit even as they began losing feeling in their body. Hound could hear screaming, feeling the crack of bones as they were quick to snap the neck of Ramirez’s back up. They stood up and stalked towards the beta, body falling to the ground as the drug finally worked to subdue them. Hound felt a kick being driven into their mask, making it fly off completely as Ramirez was quick to call in someone right before they had blacked out.

When Hound awoke, they found themself in a cell, with barely any light and a single door at the other side of it. When Hound managed to stand up, they found that they couldn’t walk very far, a chain wrapped around their ankle that was bolted to the floor as they looked around desperately. They had never heard of Alpha’s being kidnapped for these sorts of things. Just the thought of them being in this situation would’ve seemed impossible, but now look at them.  
“Ah,” the taunting voice of Ramirez echoed throughout the room. “Looks like the powerful, mighty Bloodhound finally awakens.” Hound could feel the blood rushing to their ears, becoming visibly angry. First this man kidnaps, takes their mask, and now has the gall of taunting them? Hound began cursing, promising to find the Beta and rip his limbs from his body. Ramirez laughed as they told Hound what was happening “Bloodhound you see Alpha’s aren’t the only ones searching for strong mates. You’ll be surprised there’s a market for Omegas wanting a mate as well! Now this is what’s gonna happen, you’re not leaving this room until you’re properly mated with whoever walks through that door. Enjoy it! Have some fun with some cute little thing mewling for you, it only makes sense for someone of your status.” So that’s how it’s going to be? The only way they were leaving this room was when they mated whatever omega walked through that door. Hound only scoffed as the door swung open, a petite woman walking into the room, her neck clearly presented for Hound to bite into. Who was Hound to deny her? After all, she did just pay to be mated to the champion Bloodhound. Hound lunged at her throat and ripped it out with their teeth, hearing the scream of the staff that had charged in as they were knocked out again.  
This time when Hound woke up, they were muzzled, arms chained behind their back. They felt like a dog, a mutt that was being punished, humiliated. They hated this feeling. Hound strained as they heard whispering outside the door, noting how the bloody mess they had created seemed to have been cleaned up. How long had they been out for? Long enough for another person to walk in through the doors it seemed. Hound took one look at the person and scoffed- it was a young man with the most interesting haircut they had ever seen. The brown locks were swept to one side, wavy down the man's face. Dear gods, that face, so young and smooth, the tiniest bit of a beard was showing up on it. This man looked no older than his early 20’s! Hound started to feel uncomfortable as the young man closed the door behind them and stared at Hound. No doubt he was taking note of the gray strands starting to appear in their hair, or the scars that decorated their face that only faded with age. The age difference that was apparent between them was obvious, and no doubt that the young man would walk out the door and say he wanted a refund. Much to Bloodhound’s surprise and discomfort, the man let out a joyous laugh.  
“Wow, you’re even prettier in person! Those banners of yours from the games bring no justice to how good you look!” The man said to them, trying to make some sort of small talk. His face fell as Hound scoffed, turning their face away from him. A nervous laugh came from the man as he moved back into Hound’s line of sight.  
“My name’s Elliott! And I’m hoping that you’re the real legend Bloodhound, right?” The man, Elliott, reached out to touch Hound’s face, jerking backwards as Hound jerked away from the invading hand. “N-no need to get violent, I just want to talk right now.” Hound knew this was a lie, seeing how flushed the young man appeared in the dark room as he approached them. What other reason would he have to be here? Omegas were obvious in their intent of wanting to get fucked, and this one would be no different.  
“If you don’t leave,” Hound began slowly, letting their voice become more gravely as they continued, “I will rip that pretty little throat from your neck. I’ll have you bleeding from your neck for a different reason.”  
Surprise flashed in Elliott’s eyes as he stared quizzically at the violent alpha, his head tilting in confusion as he asked: “Is that what you want? To rip my throat out? How are you gonna manage that if that muzzle is still around your mouth?” Elliott flicked at the muzzle to emphasize this, the sound only working to further enrage Bloodhound. Gods above, give them the strength to rip through these binds and lay waste to this stupid man.  
“Or maybe-“ Elliott continued as he toyed with the straps of the muzzle that were firmly clasped behind Hound’s head. “You say you want to tear my throat out, but what you actually meant was that you want this ugly thing off...?” Hound wanted to scream at the little game Elliott was playing - when they said they wanted to tear his throat out, they meant tear it out, not insinuate that they wanted to mark him. They strained against the chains as they heard Elliott continue.  
“You wanna play hard to get? I can play that too, anything to make this better for someone as pretty as you, Hound~” They were really starting to feel patronized, the idea that this brat had the audacity to call them “cute” and treat them like a child... they could feel themselves getting worked up as Elliott gave them a pat on their head, like a dog would get. Blood rushed to their head at the gesture. Hound strained against their restraints, feeling more and more frustrated as the metal refused to budge, the muzzle around their mouth still firmly locked. Elliott was right - they did want the muzzle off, they wanted it off so they could sink their teeth into the tender part of his neck and rip it out. Their anger only grew and grew as Elliott continued to coo at how pretty their face was -they were going to scream at him, but a sudden scent invaded their senses which flooded them with a sudden feeling of peace. They were flooded with memories of a time long gone, the scent of juniper and pines made them feel like heaven, all the blood rushing into the lower parts of their body.  
“Wh-what-“ A groan broke their sentence as Elliott trailed dangerously closer, the smell that Hound found so intoxicating now drowning them. Elliott took a look at Hound’s blissed out face and chuckled at the sight of the alpha who only a moment ago was threatening to tear his throat out. “Do you like it?” Elliott’s fingers locked into Hound’s hair, tilting their head to look at him. “I’ve always been told I smell good by other alphas.” Elliott put a leg on each side of Hound, straddling them and pressing his body against Hound’s tensed up form.  
They didn’t want a mate, much less one so much younger than them like Elliott. They could only stare as Elliott made haste in removing their shirt, letting out an impressed whistle at the scarring that decorated their chest. “I wonder if these are sensitive..?” Elliott mused out loud as he began kissing each scar, going down lower and lower until he reached above the waistline of Hound’s pants. Disappointment filled his face as he noticed the lack of arousal from Hound, which was only reflected in Hound regaining their composure from Elliott’s scent.  
“If you don’t stop,” Hound growled out, “I swear to you. Once I’m free from these restraints I’ll rip you apart, you disgusting whore.” Elliott didn’t respond as he stood up and out of Hound’s sight - he was clearly disappointed in the response he was getting from Hound. A sigh of relief came from Hound. They weren’t sure how much longer they could’ve stood Elliott touching them like that, their skin still warm from where Elliott had kissed their scars. The moment of peace was short lived - Hound felt themselves positioned on their back with a pull of the chains, stunned by Elliot’s boldness of removing the muzzle which had only served as the only form of protection for Elliott.  
“I’m not gonna lie, I was really surprised to hear about you. An alpha who doesn’t want a mate? Who’s been rumored to only fuck nothing but Betas? If I hadn’t seen how mad you got at me I wouldn’t have believed it.” anger was coming back into Hound’s body as they tried to shoot up and bite at Elliott’s leg, but the collar around their neck held them in place.  
“C’mon Hound, no need for teeth yet. With the meal I’m going to give you, you won't be needing teeth.'' Elliott's body went back to straddling them, the scent growing stronger only to paralyze their body with shock. That scent, the warmth they were feeling from Elliott’s body, was the omega in-  
Hound’s thoughts were interrupted as their uncovered mouth was forced onto something. Elliott let loose a moan as he shoved Hound’s mouth onto his pussy, his scent now filling the alpha’s senses, causing their brain to go blank. Hound opened their mouth to bite down, completely blindsided by Elliott’s sweet slick that invaded their mouth. Gods, this was the sweetest thing they had ever tasted . They moved their head further into the heat almost against their own will, slipping their tongue into Elliott, feeling themselves become more and more desperate to get a better taste. Elliott was letting out cries of pleasure as he shoved Hound’s face further into his cunt, while Hound could feel themselves getting harder the longer Elliott rode their face. Was this what they had been missing out on? All these years of keeping to themselves, neglecting themselves, all of that to deny themselves such pleasure. They weren’t able to give this much thought, finding their mind plagued with only the need to get more of Elliott into their mouth. It was wonderful, they didn’t want this to end - if it did, they wouldn’t know what to do.  
Their thoughts were interrupted as Elliott pulled his cunt away from Hound’s face, leaving them gasping all red faced as they let out a cry of protest. They wanted more, they needed more, why was Elliott taking this away from them? They struggled against their restraints to force Elliott back on their face. The act made Elliott smile as he saw Hound squirm to be set free. It was such a funny yet cute sight for Elliott to see - such a scary alpha, reduced to nothing but a whiny mess when they had their favorite treat taken from them.  
“Hound, Hound, Hound” Elliott said, pulling down their waist band to let their cock spring free. “As much as I would love to keep riding that pretty face of yours, I want to give you something else, because you’ve been so nice to me.”  
Hound couldn’t even respond to him; they could only let out a groan of relief as Elliott began toying with their dick, making them even more worked up, their cock dripping. They didn’t hear what Elliott said next, but knew what it was as the omegas' warm mouth covered the entirety of their length, clearly struggling to fit them in all the way. Hound’s moans could be heard as Elliott bobbed his head up and down, one hand rubbing whatever couldn’t fit in his mouth as the other worked his cunt even more open. All of this pleasure was building inside of Hound, they doubted they would be able to tell Elliott they were about to cum as their breathing became more labored.They tried thrusting deeper into Elliott’s mouth to shoot into the back of his throat. Hearing the sudden shift in Hound’s breathing, Elliott’s mouth slid off their cock with a pop. His eyes were all teary as he licked a bit of spit that was hanging off his lips.  
Hound couldn’t keep their mind straight, everything was happening all at once. They could comprehend Elliott grabbing their cock and poising it at his entrance. They sobbed as the tip of it nestled nicely into Elliott’s folds. It wouldn’t be bad right? To indulge in their nature for once? Hound found the rational part of themselves screaming. They didn’t want an omega as a mate!  
“Elliott, stop.” Elliott froze at Hound’s voice, clearly wondering how Hound could even form a clear sentence when they had been so out of it. “A young omega like yourself should be mated with someone young. You shouldn’t bind yourself to me, I’m far too old to father pups now.” As humiliating as this sounded, it was true for Hound. Their prime to have children had passed them now, and someone as young as Elliott should be looking for someone just as eager to have a child with him. Hound closed their eyes as they prayed that Elliott would listen to them, they weren’t going to be a good mate to someone as eager and energetic as him. Hound could feel more shifting above them as their cock slipped into something warm, their eyes shot open at such a feeling.  
“I don’t care.” Was all that Elliott responded with as he slipped further onto Hound’s cock, the knot at the end growing bigger the deeper it nestled inside of Elliotts tight heat. “You think you won’t make a good parent, but I’m calling bullshit. You just don’t know any better. Bloodhound, let me show you what I can bring to the table.” The last part came out choked as Elliott fit Hound all the way into him, clearly proud of himself for the strangled choke Hound had just let out. Hound was then silent, clearly in shock of what was happening to them, the silence broken only as Elliott began moving his hips up and down. Elliott’s mouth was wide open, his eyes were threatening to roll to the back of his head as he used Hound like a toy.  
A toy, that’s all Hound seemed to be right now, and despite themselves they were loving it. Hound could hear Elliott complimenting them as he rode them.  
“You’re so big Hound, so big and strong-“ His voice was quivering, his moans were getting higher and higher, it was like sweet music to Hound’s ears “Oh god I hope our pups are strong, strong and pretty just like you.”  
Pups, pups that were going to be theirs and in turn make Elliott theirs as well. The thought of this made something primal awaken in Hound’s heart - they wanted to keep the omega. They HAD to have him now. The thought was enough to make them drool.  
Elliott was so busy shoving Hound’s knot inside of him he didn’t even notice how Hound’s bindings were finally breaking, not until a feral growl erupted from Hound’s lips and he found himself underneath a now crazed Hound. Hound’s cock had slipped out of Elliott when they had pushed Elliott onto his back, cock glistening and twitching angrily as Hound had Elliott pinned underneath them. Elliott stared into Hound’s eyes, which seemed to be drunk with a lustful haze.  
“H-Hound?” Elliott whispered, fear creeping into his voice. He was clearly afraid of Hound snapping and ripping his throat out. The omega tried to slip out from underneath Hound, pausing as Hound let out a growl, finding them attaching their mouth to his scent gland, causing a whine to slip out.  
“Don’t...move...remember...you...asked for this...” Was the only warning Hound spared him before they shoved their whole length back into Elliott’s cunt.The snap of their hips made him gasp in surprise.  
With a sudden urge Hound began desperately rutting into Elliott, pushing his legs back until they were touching his chest. Elliott was on cloud nine as Hound’s cock began reaching deeper inside of him, his whole body shaking with Hound’s erratic thrusts. Hound on the other hand seemed desperate to find their release inside Elliott’s fertile cunt. They were growling, scratching and biting at any part of Elliott they could, making Elliott smile to himself. Hound had gone feral and it was because of him. It wasn’t unheard of that alphas would lose their minds during a rut - it would wear off after the rut was over, but when it came to older Alphas like Hound, going feral wasn’t that simple. Many of these older Alpha’s would lose themselves and live only with the thought of one goal and one goal only, mating. The thought worked only to make Elliott wetter, his legs being pushed further for Hound. Hound’s thrusts were becoming deeper and deeper which signaled how close they were.  
“You’re going so fast now, oh fuckkk, Hound, could it be that you wanna cum?” Elliott cooed at them, hearing a growl erupt from Hound’s throat. They paused in their journey of pressing bites to his chest. Seeing that he had Hound’s attention he turned his neck, presenting his scent gland to Hound’s greedy eyes.  
“Give me a little bite here babe, you do that and I’ll be all yours.” Hound’s eyes lit up at that, though a bit of hesitance was still present. He couldn’t have that. “Don’t you want to give me your pups? Oh god I hope you give me them, I bet they’ll be as pretty as you. So pretty and strong because they’d be yours, Hound. I’d be yours. Please just fucking mate me, lock your cum in me and make me your bitch, please, Hound.” The desperate tone was all that Hound needed, their fangs now sinking into Elliott’s gland. They pushed into Elliott and let out a howl as they came, their knot locking them together as Elliott panted. He felt so full, so weightless as Hound collapsed on top of him, clearly tired by the intensity of their rut. Elliott reached to grasp Hound’s face and give them a kiss, laughing as he felt Hound desperately whining, trying to pull their knot out to go another round. It had become crystal clear that Hound was lost now. It was going to be a long day for Elliott as Hound began sucking at Elliott’s scent gland, desperate to go again.

It had been 3 months since Elliott had met Hound. He had taken the liberty of slipping away from Hound after the fourth round and talking to the owners in order to take his alpha home. The beta who had been responsible for getting Hound had been all too eager to help Elliott transfer Hound to his house, even helping Elliott install chains for Hound in a room. Hound looked so peaceful in the new chains Elliott had gotten specifically for them. The chains were so pretty and very comfortable for Hound to strain against, like they were doing right now. Not straining to escape, but rather reaching forward when Elliott had entered their room, whining as Elliott walked close to them.  
“Did you miss me, Hound?” Elliott didn’t wait for a response, he didn’t expect one. Hound didn’t seem to be able to form a single sentence, their mannerisms had been reduced to that of a dog eager to see its master. Hound whined in response to Elliott’s question, their knot straining in their pants as Elliott stayed purposely out of their reach. “Are you that desperate to fuck me, Hound? You want to put your knot inside me? That desperate to stick another litter in me?” He was teasing them at this point, his body was already heavy from their first meeting. He did have to admit hormones were a bitch. Anytime his body couldn’t find release he’d go and ride Hound, who strained to push Elliott onto his back and viciously fuck him, and as much as he drooled at the idea, he didn’t want to risk it. Hound’s animalistic behavior could possibly hurt their pups and he didn’t want to risk having a miscarriage - Hound probably wouldn’t care, but he sure as hell would.  
Another clash of metal brought Elliott back, his eyes landing on Hound’s figure as they wiggled impatiently with their mouth open, obviously waiting for something. Elliott carefully approached Hound, began undoing his pants, which brought Hound into a frenzy. They could smell how wet Elliott was, almost sighing as Elliott began putting himself on Hound’s mouth, who was obviously eager to get a taste. Elliott sighed as Hound buried their tongue into his cunt, clearly unashamed with themself as they happily lapped at Elliott. They seemed so mindless - they’ve been like this since they had bonded, only caring for fucking and eating, maybe once in a while a cuddle after they had fucked. Beyond that, there was no trace of the proud alpha that Bloodhound had once been. Elliott was a bit disappointed, but he told himself that he preferred Hound like this, a stupid horny mindless mutt, rather than them acting like a pompous prick. Elliott felt a jolt of pain as Hound bit into his inner thigh, trying to signal to Elliott to continue with what they wanted. As he reminisced on the old memory of them while he secured the chains on Hound as he reached down to pull down their tattered pants, their cock standing up proudly as Hound stared intently at him.  
“I miss the old you.” Elliott admitted as he lowered himself onto Bloodhound, getting a noise of approval from Bloodhound as he continued sinking himself lower.  
“I wish you could form a coherent sentence, I wish I could take these damn chains off you, it gets tiring doing all this work by myself.” He was being honest, it was kinda a chore taking care of Hound, having to deal with them constantly wanting to rip his pants open and mount him. Hound didn’t appear to be listening,more intent on thrusting into Elliott as he kept rambling. His hips kept a steady rhythm as he worked to please Hound. “I thought it would be fine at first, but now I’m starting to realize you won’t be able to even hold our pups.” He continued with his rant - Elliott had done some research into Hound’s condition, finding out how common it was for feral alphas to kill their own pups so the omegas body would be able to make a new litter to make up for the loss of the first litter. He didn’t think this would happen until Hound had stared at his stomach with so much hatred when he started to show. This was the sole reason he stuck to riding Hound. A whine came from Hound, which signaled to Elliott that they wanted to cum.  
“Are you ready Hound?” A rapid nod was what he got for confirmation, he leaned forward to allow Hound to bite into his scent gland as they came. Elliott let out a sigh as he felt Hound run dry, pulling his neck away to give a kiss to Hound’s temple. Hound looked pleased, their eyes slightly shut with a layer of shine to their face. It was funny how someone so high and mighty like them could be reduced to nothing but a living toy, content with living solely for the purpose of mating.  
Elliott pulled his pants up, grimacing at Hound’s cum that was now turning cold inside of him - clean up was always the worst part. He then reached down to pull at Hound’s waist band, tucking their softening cock away. Hound appeared to be drifting off, only starting to cry when they saw Elliott leaving the room.  
“Please..” Elliott turned to look at Hound amazed. It was their first word since he had moved them into this room. “Please...stay...Please let me keep fucking you...” They were crying as Elliott continued to walk towards the door, a sob breaking out as Elliott closed the door behind him as he heard Hound beg him to not leave them. Elliott scratched at the back of his neck as he walked down to the other side of the house to the room he had been preparing for Hound’s child. In this room, Hound’s excessive crying couldn’t reach their future child’s ears. After all, it was important for a baby to sleep, and Hound’s screaming wouldn’t help at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end. Good for you, if you're only here to leave a comment that's cool too. Just don't forget I love y'all and hope you're all being safe in a time like this, I know I'm not :D


End file.
